Kingdom Hearts II: A Fraction of Your Life
by Rakuraku
Summary: YAOIRikuxSora.No Disney.Not an AU fic, well only a bit.What would happen if you had to choose your lover or the destruction of the world?What would happen if the one causeing the destruction is the one you love? Read & Review!
1. Introduction

Kingdom hearts II :A Fraction of Your Life By: Yoko808 ~I had to fix some typos, so Im re-posting this chapter. This is a shounen- ai fic between Sora and Riku. It has no Disney characters ,if it did I'd end up somehow killing them O__o;;;, but it still (sorta) goes along the Kingdom Hearts plot. Yeah, there are more couplings besides RikuxSora(since these two are gonna hate each other till no tomorrow until the later chapters...), there's gonna be SoraxKairi, and other couplings ,even I don't know what will pop up next(because I write what ever comes to mind, a.k.a. forced inspiration). Oh well read and review ! Enjoy!  
  
It has been almost two years since Kingdom Hearts had been sealed by Sora .Sealing off Kingdom Hearts would stop al the Heartless ,right? That's what everyone thought. So it was believed. Heartless haven't been seen, everyone thought they were gone. All the pain ,destruction, and lives they have taken, were not forgotten , but relieved of.  
  
Relieved of what? Of fear? Of a haunting presence? Of a love?  
  
Sora ,could never forget that sacrifice that Riku had made for everyone. Sora always thought Riku did that for the good of the universe. Sora thought that Riku had died doing that. Sure Sora was in pain, he had lost his best friend! But Sora with his mission done, went on with his life and came back to the Destiny Islands. The lost of Riku affecting him. But Sora has Kairi, wasn't that enough?  
  
Then why was the loss of Riku affecting him so much more?  
  
Riku, behind the Door. Eternal Darkness. His mind was telling him 'Don't worry they'll come back and save you from the darkness... they will.'. But with Sora thinking Riku was dead ,they never did.  
  
Thought Ansem was killed, Riku was unsure of himself ,he gave into the darkness after he lost hope of Sora coming back ,to save him from this hell- hole. He used the darkness as an escape ,a way to hide his feelings. He became cold hearted ,cruel ,sadistic, and insane. Once more he was alone.  
  
Those two years of captivity in darkness a new evil grew.  
  
Riku. The Heartless came back. Killing everything.  
  
It was like a plague.  
  
Never stop.  
  
Stop. 


	2. Chapter 1: Weakness

Kingdom Hearts II: A Fraction of Your Life -Chapter 1: Weakness  
  
~Ok so all my KH fics seem to be only written in my lecture classes... Hum I think I'll just continue this even if no-ones gonna review, cause my friends are just bugging me about it since I tell them my ideas for the future of this fic. ^__^;;;  
  
"Sir?" a hooded man with dark blue hair and green eyes, stepped out of the darkness and into faint moonlight, a knelt before a sliver haired man. "The Keyblader and his companions have been spotted around Area 24. They have already taken out half of the heartless there. Your orders Sir?" The hooded man which knelt there looked up ,but it seemed as though his presence was not even recognized. "Sir?" he said. No response. Just as he was about to check on his leader another hooded figure appeared again, "Leave him be ,Repus"  
  
"But Naria... My orders? Do we want them to destroy us?" Repus said non too excited. "-yes. Yes we do. Now leave him-" gesturing to the sliver haired man, "Go. Your orders are to stand ground for now and when I report to you again, return to Sector 6:Oblivion, and regroup the survivors. As for Sullivan ,don't worry about him." Repus stood and started to walk back to the darkness in which he came from, but just as he passed Naria he stood by her side and whispered, "He doesn't love you."  
  
Naria closed her eyes and stood there ,until Repus left with a teleporting spell. 'I know he doesn't love me, but still...' Naria thought while walking up to Sullivan. "Naria..." Sullivan had spoken.  
  
Opening his green eyes ,he got up from his chair to look out his window, "- look how dead this world is. Pathetic. It makes me sick ,to know that everyone is 'heartless'. Sex, drugs, alcohol, money, and power, are the five things everyone needs. You either have all of it or none of it..." He looked back at Naria ,who wasn't paying much attention "-You are the one, I have chosen. Everyone are the ones I have chosen. All of you... are the ones that shall cause the 'resurrection'."  
  
Naria looked up and spoke, unaware of what she was saying "But I bet Riku-" she was cut off my Sullivan's rough voice "SILENCE!" slapping her across the face. Naria felt the sting but did not want to show weakness to their leader so she still stood there, head hanging. "Don't you EVER mention that name to me again! Riku ...Riku ,Riku, Riku, RIKU! HA! He's gone ,not living, DEAD! Why that weakling even believed in that fool Sora it's unexplainable!" Sullivan paused, hair covering his eyes and shaking in laughter, until he broke out laughing.  
  
An evil laugh. A laugh full of sadness ,full of lies, full of desires.  
  
Sullivan stopped laughing and walked back to his chair with an smirk on his face. "Naria, return to Sector 6:Oblivion. Tell Repus to order the rest of his soldiers to go to the Core. Access numbers are '1-183'. Leave now, I shall meet you back at the Core later." Sullivan had given orders. Naria bowed down and left. "Well Sora since you came I might as well start you off with a bang. Or maybe I'll just assassinate one of your allies..." Sullivan smirk became a grin ,as he licked his lips.  
  
~Your notes on names: Repus was random, spelt backwards is 'Super'. Naria is just a name I like , and Sullivan (Su-lli-van)means fair-eyed or something like that....  
  
Your notes on stuff you should have picked up: Riku is Sullivan. Sullivan is Riku. Sullivan=Riku. No one is controling Riku. Riku just took up a new name ,as he started his new life. As always read and review. 


	3. Chapter 2: Break In

Kingdom Hearts II: A Fraction of Your Life-Chapter 2:Break In  
  
~ Here's chapter 3! Wow ,im actually getting reviews for this -_-;;;! Err yeah there's some KairixSora in the beginning chapters...Well thanks to all the people who reviewed so far, I have you and my friends forcing getting me to finish this. Chapter 3 might even be up later , cause Im not gonna be here for the next 2-3 days, I have to finish my religion paper...FIVE PAGES!!! NOT DOUBLED SPACED!!! have pity on me!! Well nuff of my ranting here's Chapter 2:Break In.  
  
Sora, the Keyblader. The one to end all battles was having trouble to get though the countless amounts of Heartless coming at them.  
  
Slashing though the monsters he noticed one behind Kairi, "Kairi! Behind you!" Sora yelled as he tried to get to her in time but it was too late the Invisible had gotten an attack in from her backside ,Sora watched as she flinched at the pain and counter attacked with a thunder spell. The Heartless surrounding them disappeared, with a poof of black smoke.  
  
Kairi ,a red-headed girl who only wanted to stay on Destiny Island ,had come on this journey to see the end of it.  
  
With a firm grip on her tonfa's she started attacking the Heartless again. Sora cast a Curaga spell to make sure she was ok. After a few more attacks to the Behemoths they were finally down. Sora finished off the rest of the heartless with his Ragnarok attack.  
  
"You alright?" he asked his girlfriend. "Yeah fine, it just caught me off guard. Nothing serious" Sora nodded and looked at the door and wondered, 'I want to know the truth. I could have sworn he died. But I have to know the truth. Riku, is it you?'  
  
"Sora, common let's go. The others are waiting at Sectors two and four for your orders." Kairi said holding Sora's hand, looking worriedly. She knew this was bothering him, she knew form the moment he came back to Destiny Island it was eating him inside and out. She didn't know how to help him. Looking upwards Sora spoke, "Ok ,let's finish this. Commence Operation 'Revolution'". With those words Kairi had taken out her palm-pilot and sent the message.  
  
Unknowingly they were being watched by Repus. 'Operation Revolution ,huh? Catchy but I don't like the sound of it.' Taking his hood down he took breather, and his phone rang.  
  
"Naria, here. Repus do you copy?" "I copy you Naria ,loud and clear. Your kinda late yanno? The keyblader has taken out at least 87% of the Heartless. The survivors left are a couple of shadows and Angel Stars. The Keyblader himself is entering Sector 6:Oblivion,so it's kinda to late to regroup now" "There will be no need for that right now Repus. Sullivan has ordered us to go to the Core." "The Core?" "Yeah. So meet me in the Hallway 6-7, and you don't have to bring the Heartless with you since you lost so many."  
  
"Naria?" Naria had hung up the phone line before Repus could say more.  
  
~ well this chapter is odd since class was a pain in the ass. Sry if it seems rushed, cause it was. I have a project that's due on Monday! Oh well I can just procrastinate a bit more!!! ^_^;; 


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

Kingdom Hearts II: A Fraction of Your Life- Chapter 3:Why?  
  
~ Im praying to god this chapter doesn't end up like how I'm feeling right now. Just a little pissy, at my parents. Oh well ...Sullivan (Riku) will meet up with Sora, probably somewhere in chapter 6, probably. I have to procrastinate this week though, Mid-Terms are here!!!! Ugh.  
  
Repus shook his head as he teleported to the base. 'What is the Core?' he thought as he walked the hallway. Halfway he spotted Naria and ran up to her. As they walked the endless hallways Repus had remembered the incident with the Heartless earlier. "Naria I need to tell you something..." repus said seriously. Naria looked at him with her brown eyes full of concern ,"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"It's about the Heartless..." Repus sighed, he could trust her, he had nothing to worry about. "Go on I'm listening." Naria responded. "Back there when I was giving orders out to the Heartless to remain their attack on the Girl, Kairi... Some of them didn't listen to me."Naria looked scared. "Repus if Sullivan heard about this he'd... he'd kill you. You know how it is, only the strong minded have complete control over the Heartless, while the weak they kill." Repus stopped, and looked at Naria worriedly. " I ...I ...I don't want to die Naria." Naria turned around and sighed. Repus' time was near. She could feel it. Taking her hood off slowly ,she smiled at Repus and said "Don't worry ,everything will go away soon." Repus felt sick. Naria put her hood back on and started walking. Repus knew what she meant.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
Finishing the walk to the Core, Naria typed in the access codes for the doors. Repus and Naria met up with the other Chosen Ones; Laertes, Verges, Gonzalo, Adrian, Bhaskar, Paylon, Makaio, Nergis, Skylar, and Absalom. Hoards of Heartless behind them. "Almost late you two." smirked Verges. "You keep your mouth shut for once Verges" yelled Makaio, "-Sullivan is here."  
  
Looking down upon the Chosen Ones ,Sullivan smirked "The very ground you are standing on is a prison. You see this place is a factory, a factory for spawning Heartless." with the snap of Sullivan's fingers the lights came on to show the many prison cells with people inside.  
  
The people in those cells, were monsters. Humans who went back to their primal stages of life. Many hurting each other, breaking their bones until they die of pain, then eating the flesh of their kill. So much blood ,too much blood. Unnecessary blood everywhere.  
  
"Ansem, a wise man. He created this place for his studies. Foolish though, thinking he could control these beings, he was weak..." ,waving hand towards the prison cells, Sullivan continued his speech. "-This is what Heartless' are, Humans. Us. But as humans they need ruling, This is why I have chosen all twelve of you. You will rise above these ...monsters. You shall rule the new era.".  
  
"Sir! Sectors 2, 4 and 6 have been destroyed!" Bhaskar a prophet had a vision of it. "The Keyblader among friends is coming to the Core. Sir ,we must act quickly!" Sullivan glanced at Bhaskar, "I know that. This is why I have told all of you to come here. My plan is this. Since I know that Keyblader would never ever think about killing another human, I shall release these 'monsters' on them. Their all dying to see the outside world." Naria snapped up, "Sir, wouldn't that be dangerous? What if they start attacking us?". "Naria see me after we conduct my plans." ,Naria stood down , "Yes sir".  
  
"Laertes! Go to the computer next to you." Laertes, a man with few words, obeyed Sullivan's every order. "Launch project 'Wrath of Heaven', everyone be on your guard.".  
  
With those final words ,every prison cell was opened. The stench of the 'monsters' was unbearable. All the 'monsters' trying to get as far away as they could from the cells, though a few still remained in their cages. Some of them being trampled on while getting to the doorways. Soon enough they were all gone.  
  
Sullivan jumped down from the balcony to where the Chosen Ones stood, "When they leave this place, they'll only find a destroyed world with no hope. Chosen ones report to your designated Sectors, and Naria... stay here." ,All the Chosen Ones left ,but one. "Sir? What is it?", Naria had questioned.  
  
"Repus. That weakling." Sullivan had responded. With a smirk on his face growing, Naria had feared of what would come. "Naria ,Repus is weak and does not deserve to live. I will not kill him off though." ,Naria looked shocked yet relieved, "Why ,sir?"  
  
"Because I want you to kill him." 


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicion

Kingdom Hearts II: A Fraction of your Life- Chapter 4: Suspicion  
  
~God. I just realized how long this story is going to be. I want so much to happen, it's so, over dramatic! Poor riku... POOR SORA!! God their not going to be a happy couple till hell freezes over! Well I'm going to have this thing done before school starts...I hope. Ahh, well I have 3 weeks to finish this... read and review as always.  
  
Sora and Kairi had entered Sector 6: Obivion. Kairi started to hack into the computers right away, and Sora took a break. None of them talking, they were both overwhelmed by the sudden attacks from the Heartless; it seemed like everyday they were only killing them. Silence was broken by the ringing of Kairi's cell phone.  
  
"Kairi, its Cloud. We're in Sector 2: Life. But the powers out here and Leon's group are reporting the same trouble. How's it looking on your side?" "It's fine here. I think there might have been a second generator, because the lights are dim and the computers are a bit blurry." "Hn." Cloud sounded suspicious. "Cloud? Is anything wrong?" "Something weird. Wrong almost."  
  
Turning to Sora she looked at him, and Sora looked back mouthing /what is it? /. Kairi shook her head, gesturing nothing and continued, "How Cloud?" "Have you encountered any Heartless when you entered your Sector?" "No. That is a bit weird, now that I think of it." "Yeah, it's like they retreated. Their plotting something, watch your back, I won't be there to save you." "Whatever, Cloud. Bye."  
  
With that Kairi closed her cell, and looked at Sora, he was looking at her confused.  
  
"So what?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure. But Cloud said to be on guard. He thinks something is going to happen, he's just not sure what."  
  
Sora sighed and leaned more into his chair; he knew Cloud was always right. Kairi just kept looking through the computer files, finding nothing to aid them.  
  
/"Help.me."/  
  
Sora perked up a bit. "Kairi did you hear anything?" Kairi looked at Sora and shook her head, "No, I didn't hear anything."  
  
/"Keyblader."/ "There it is again!" Sora had gotten up and took his Keyblade out, "Come out who ever you are!" Kairi also had gotten out her tonfa's, and stood by Sora's side. Something was crawling on the floor by the hallway near them.  
  
The lights had suddenly gone out and the creature had then jumped atop of Kairi and bit her on her shoulder, but she didn't have time to attack since her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness, she winced from the pain. Sora saw the blur of the creature and sliced its head off.  
  
"Shit." Sora saw Kairi bleeding, that monster had bitten her so deep you could see her bone popping out. Quickly she cast a Curaga spell and took out some bandages to wrap up her wound. "What was that?" she asked, Sora flipped over the carcass with his blade and saw a human body. Ragged clothing, oily hair, almost anorexic, and disgusting were only a few words to describe how horrible it was. Sora was trying to process this all in his head, the fact that he killed another human, was unbearable.  
  
"Sora, we have to make a run for it NOW!" Kairi shouted. Sora looked up and saw more blurry images of those monsters, and ran out of the Sector. 


End file.
